injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor/Quotes
Story Mode *"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven." *"Now, if there are no further interruptions..." *"Bane?" *"Geniuses often are." *"You hero types are all alike..." *"...even less imposing close up." *"Resigned to throwing toys?" *"Damn you!" *"I can see the headlines: Justice League Fails; Clown Kills Millions..." *"Most of the League dies...And Superman's beloved city is vaporized...I console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In my own image of cou-unn..." *"Not the only one..." *"Unlike your Luthor, I never indulged in law-breaking. Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency." *"The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it." *"We've been monitoring your world for some time. You four specifically." *"Beautiful, isn't it..." *"I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?" *"After so many refusals...Why now?" *"So you need some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates?" *"That's helpful. It's still going to take a few weeks." *"Glad to be of service." *"No dinner this evening? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef." *"There was only one Lois." *"Lexcorp is supplying the equipment, but we're short on personnel." *"The chaos they create is useful." *"Just keep him busy!" *"What do you think, Cyborg? Like yours, only better." *"Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners." *"The only way to access the Watchtower from Earth is the Hall of Justice." *"Nice work, gentlemen." *"I need Deathstroke." *"I've learned that Ferris Industries has prototype technology that may allow me to re-weaponize Batman's Kryptonite. I need you to bring it to me." *"No. He would have insisted on using the weapon himself. I need to do it." *"Batman is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, it dies with him." *"Superman! Your time is over!" *"Seal appendage armor." *"Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check." *"Damage assessment." *"How long?" *"Damn." *"Unless you want Superman to succeed, step aside. Both of you." *"A deception. Created so I could aide the Insurgency." *"I don't think so." *"Do yourself a favor, Harleen...Stay away from him." - After defeating Harley Quinn *"Joker!" *"You'll thank me for this later, Harleen." *"Maybe Superman had the right idea about you..." - After defeating The Joker *"Harleen, no." *"He knew exactly which buttons to push." *"It's not your fault. It's what he does." *"You've outgrown him." *"Take care of him. Keep him locked up this time." *"Green Lantern! Go help Wonder Woman." *"I'll handle these two! Go!" *"Your Nth-metal belt. Give it to me." *"I'm giving you a chance. End this without further bloodshed." *"You're done, Hawkgirl." *"Overmatched." *"Like I said. Overmatched." - After defeating Hawkgirl *"Shields!" *"Since the day Superman decided to herd us like sheep." *"We aren't his playthings..." *"And he's no god!" *"No good comes from hero worship." - After defeating Shazam *"Status?" *"Again? What did I miss?" *"The Watchtower?" *"Casualties?" *"Well then. May fortune favor the foolish..." *"Superman! Your time is over!" *"I see him." *"Who...betrayed...whom?" *"Your peace...Your peace is a joke..." In Battle *"Must I remind you of my superiority?" - Intro Quote *"Rudy, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Source. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup." - Outro Quote *"You're making me angry." - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"How average!" - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"Arrogant fool." - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"Time to ruffle your feathers." - Occasionally after combos with Hawkgirl *"Your finished, Kryptonian!" - Occasionally after combos with Superman *"Don't need superpowers." - (Insurgency) Occasionally after combos with (Regime) Superman Clash *"This will enlighten you." - Clash with any Character *"You asked for this." - Clash with any Character *"Ignorant fool!" - Clash with any Character *"All brawn, no brains." - Clash with any Character *"I know, this is armor." - Clash with any Female Character *"No excuses from a villain." - Clash with any Villain *"Poor excuse for a criminal." - Clash with any villain character *"Children should be seen not heard." - Clash with Nightwing or Shazam Defense Wagers *"I could use that belt." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You look like a chicken." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Laugh at this!" - Clash with The Joker *"Mind over muscle." - Clash with Superman *"I'm the hero this time." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You haven't even begun to know..." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"I will end Superman's tyranny." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman Attack Wagers *"I'm more than that." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You're not dying." - Clash with The Joker *"Your humor eludes me." - Clash with The Joker *"Your jokes are stale." - Clash with The Joker *"I only have to once." - Clash with Superman *"You forced my hand." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You betrayed mankind." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"One of us will." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You ain't seen nothing yet." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"I'm always right." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes